1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a respiratory exercising device and more particularly to a collapsible, compact deep breathing exerciser which induces hyperinhalation of the user's lungs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scientific studies have shown that expansion of the lungs through inspiration is extremely important in preventing or overcoming post-operative pneumonia and atalectasis. Several devices have been developed for single patient use to encourage proper expansion of the user's lungs. Devices of this nature are generally referred to as incentive spirometers or incentive deep-breathing exercisers, exemplary devices being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,836 and 4,060,074. These devices comprise one or more vertically disposed chambers, the chambers each containing a lightweight ball which is caused to rise as the user inhales through a flexible inhalation tube connected to the chambers. Alternatively, a lightweight piston fitted within a chamber can be made to move upwardly by withdrawing air from the chamber. Such devices measure the rate of air flow, i.e., air flow per second, to indicate what the user is accomplishing in terms of lung expansion.
However, researchers have determined that the rate of air flow is not the most accurate standard for determining actual lung expansion. By inhaling suddenly, a rapid air flow is achieved without properly expanding the lungs. Consequently, it is generally recommended that the patient's lungs be slowly and fully expanded by inspiration. Thus, the volume of air inhaled indicates the actual expansion of the lungs and is the proper criteria for determining the effectiveness of the exercise. It is therefore desirable to provide a device which will encourage optimum lung expansion and provide a visual measurement of the volume of air inhaled; thereby providing an accurate indication of the extent to which the lungs have been expanded.
In addition, devices of the prior art tend to be cumbersome and expensive. Since the user is often a bedridden individual, a lightweight, easily managed device is highly desirable, as is the ability to easily store the device when not in use. It is also highly desirable to provide a device which is of simple and inexpensive construction which can be produced at relatively low cost.